The present invention relates to devices for attaching signs and decorative panels to existing structures and, in particular, to such devices having concealed means for securing the devices to the structure and having locking means to prevent easy removal thereof.
It is becoming increasingly popular today, particularly due to increased construction and labor costs, to remodel or renovate older buildings and other structures. There are many different ways in which this has been done, from exterior facelifting to complete interior reconstruction.
The present invention provides a relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive means by which an existing building may be updated and revitalized. The present invention combines a unique system of framing members which secure sign and/or decorative panels in place and also conceal the means by which they are attached to the structure.
This invention is particularly suited for converting full-service gasoline station buildings to merely gasoline pumping stations or to buildings which can be used for any other desired purpose. One of the primary problems encountered in converting full-service gasoline stations to buildings for other uses is how to economically and attractively conceal the large service bay openings. Compounding the problem is the desirability of affording a reasonable degree of security to the enclosed or covered area. This necessitates that the means employed should not be easily removable from the outside. The present invention overcomes these problems and, at the same time, provides a decorative and aesthetic structure which is economical to manufacture and install. Apart from improving the appearance and possible uses of existing service stations, the present invention also can be easily applied to any wall surface to conceal unwanted doors, openings, or unsightly wall areas.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawings and claims appended hereto.